


The White Wolf

by Eastofthemoon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, 大神 | Okami (Video Games)
Genre: Crossover, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Shiro needs a dog, okami/voltron crossover, so I gave him the best dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 14:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11015634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastofthemoon/pseuds/Eastofthemoon
Summary: When team Voltron explores an old abandoned temple, Shiro finds the last thing he ever expected to find there.  Don't know if I'll write more for this, but enjoy the silliness for now.





	The White Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a silly idea that came from the idea of giving Shiro a dog, and I figured why not give him the best dog.

“Okay, I know I say this a lot, but I REALLY mean it here,” Hunk declared slowly from the back as he held up his bayard ready to attack anything that moved. “This place i mega creepy.”

“Nnnooo argument here,” Lance said as they walked through the dark halls with only the lights from their helmets to guide them. “If I was picking a prime location to get possessed, this would be it.”

“Guys, it’s just an old temple,” Keith stated as he looked back. “Coran said this place had been abandoned for centuries.”

“To be fair,” Pidge said as she jumped over a fallen cracked pillar, “this place was built after he and Allura were put to sleep, and wouldn’t be the first time they got their facts wrong.”

Shiro paused as he turned back around to give them a reassuring smile. “I know this place is a bit spooky, but we’ve seen worse places than this.”

“Yes, but those places weren’t haunted, Shiro,” Hunk stated and then frowned. “Well, there was the castle, but since that was an A.I. does that count? I mean, normally artificial intelligences don't count as ghosts, but Altean tech is at least half magic and I swear I heard Allura talking about 'imprints' once? Do Altean computers copy souls? Do they steal souls? Is the kitchen-”

“Point is,” Shiro said as he held up a hand, “we’re just coming here to get those crystals and get out before that Galra fleet beats us to it.”

From what Allura told them, the crystals that were said to be enshrined here were rare and could help power parts of the castle for years. When they had freed the planet Areosap from the Galra, and the king had mentioned this temple to them. 

Apparently, the Galra had been told about the same crystals and were eager to get their hands on them and had sent a fleet to retrieve them. Shiro and everyone knew they couldn’t let that happen, and not to mention the crystals would be useful to power the castle.

“I will warn you though,” the king has said with great concern. “Many have tried to retrieve the crystals, and all of them have run away screaming a ghost was there.”

Of course, that wasn’t going to stop the Galra, but it did set an eerie tone for the place that was dark and looked like a prime place for a vampire to live in.

“How are we going to find those crystals exactly?” Keith asked as he placed a hand along the wall. “This place is huge.”

“Got it covered,” Pidge said as he held up a hand held device. “Coran gave me a scanner that should pick up the crystals' energy.” She squinted her eyes at the screen. “And according to this they should be up ahead...wait no,” she whacked the screen with her hand. “To the left...hang on, I need to fine tune this thing.”

Shiro shook his head and leaned against a wall, but stopped as he felt a bump. He turned around and saw he had been leaning into some kind of carving. Curious, he stepped back and saw the carving was the corner. He stepped back a few more and raised his head.

He wasn’t sure what he was seeing. The carving was almost a stone mural. In the very centre stood what seemed to be a howling wolf with a giant sun standing behind it. Shiro frowned as he stared at it.

“Hey,” he called to the others, “look at this.”

The others swiftly joined in and stared at the carving.

“Is that a wolf?” Keith asked as he pointed.

“Why is there a wolf here?” Hunk asked as he scratched his head. “We’re not on Earth.”

“Maybe it’s a kind of space wolf,” Lance stated with a shrug as he walked ahead. “We fly around in giant robot lions, should we be that surprised?”

“I guess not,” Shiro said thoughtfully as he rain his fingers near the bottom where he spotted some writing. “Pidge can you translate this?”

Pidge frowned as she moved up. “Not certain, it’s not Altean or Galra…” She tilted her head. “Wait..give me a minute, I've been using on a general-purpose memetic analysis program that should be able to decipher these glyphs. Overcoming the lack of context is..."

At the blank stares from the other Paladins, she sighed. "I made a universal translator. I'm going to use it now."

She scanned and quickly began typing into her tiny computer. “Okay...got something, but it’s rough...um…. ‘The mother to us all’.”

Keith arched an eyebrow as he looked over her shoulder. “What the quiznack does that mean?”

“No, sweet clue,” Pidge said, and promptly returned to look at her scanner. “Anyway, we can worry about that later. Let’s just find-”

“Hheeeyyy, guys,” Lance called out from down the hall, “remember how we said we need to get here before that Galra fleet did?”

“Yes?” Keith said as he crossed his arms, “what about it?”

Lance suck in both his lips as he pointed into the room ahead anxiously. “Turns out they did.”

Alarm, Shiro rushed ahead fearing Lance was facing a whole squad of Galra and was prepared to shield him, but froze upon the sight.

There were Galra droids in the room, over a dozen of them, but they all scattered on the floor. None were moving, and various pieces of their robotic body parts were tossed from one end of the room to the other. If they had a physical living Galra soldier leading them, they were long gone.

The others caught out and Pidge’s eyes went wide at the sight. “Whoa, what happened here?”

“An attack?” Hunk asked as he crossed his arms.

“Had to be,” Shiro said as he kneeled to examine a cut off arm, “but who or what did this?”  
Keith frowned as he inspected a robot’s torso and ran his gloved fingers over the edge. “Cut is smooth, like a giant sword sliced it right in half.”

“What kind of sword could do this much damage?” Lance said as he tossed his hands up in the air. “Sure, I’ve seen Keith take down a couple of droids but never in this many pieces.”

“Or this many at once,” Pidge said as she kneeled and hooked up her computer to a droid head. She grinned as a screen appeared. “Yes! I can still access their files. I’m downloading this.”

“Alright, but be fast,” Shiro stated as he stepped over the robotics. “I want us to find those crystals and get out of here as fast as possible.”

There was something very strange about this place, and Shiro didn’t want his team facing who or what could do this type of damage. They had no way of telling if it was an enemy or not.

“Pidge, what does the scanner say for the crystals?” Shiro asked.

Pidge held up the scanner and scowled. “Just that they’re somewhere near this room,” she grumbled. “I’m so upgrading this thing when we get back.”

“Alright, let’s split up then,” Shiro declared, “but don’t go far. I don’t want us getting lost in this place.”

Hunk sighed as he headed towards a chamber. “Great, now we’re splitting up,” he grumbled. “If this is a scary movie, I hope it’s the Scooby-Doo kind of just some guy in a mask over a bloodthirsty monster.”

Shiro gave a smile as he ventured into the next hallway. He kept his hand on the wall, but so far there was no sign of chambers down this way.

“Maybe I’ll go back and check out the main chamber,” he muttered aloud and began to turn back, “there might be-”

He heard movement from behind. Shiro whirled around and saw a half beaten functioning Galra droid standing at the end of the hallway. It was missing an arm, but both of it’s legs were still attached, and despite the sparks coming from it the droid was operational enough to pointed blaster at Shiro.

Shiro’s cybernetic armed warmed up, and he prepared to attack, but then the sound of metal being cut echoed through the air. The droid dropped it’s arm, and suddenly dropped to the ground into two separate pieces.

“What the…” Shiro muttered as he slowly approached. The tapped it with his foot, but the droid gave no response. Shiro kneeled and saw the droid had been perfectly sliced just like the rest of them in the main chamber.

“Oookkkaayyy,” Shiro said as he rubbed his neck. “I’m starting to believe why people think this place has a ghost.”

Footsteps were heard from behind him. Shiro jumped and already held out his arm to block any attack.

“Alright, enough of this!” he declared to the shifting figure in the shadows. “Show yourself...whoever you are.”

Shiro found himself hoping it was just some guy in a mask.

The figure paused, and Shiro thought it was going to run away, but then moved towards him. A furry white head stepped into the light, and then promptly began to wag a tail as it spotted him.

Shiro blinked and lowered his arm at the sight. “A...dog?”

The dog twitched her pointed ears and barked at him like she was saying “Of course! What were you expecting?”

Shiro glanced around expecting some owner or someone else to appear, but no one came. He scratched his head as his brain slowly put the pieces together, however the dog whined and tilted her head at him.

When Shiro saw this he chuckled and kneeled. He always did have a soft spot for dogs. “You hungry?” he cooed at it as he reached into his pocket. “Probably don’t get to eat much around here.”

The dog blinked her eyes and watched Shiro’s hand with interest as he pulled out some rations. “Not much flavor in this,” he said as he held it out, “but I can give it to you if you-”

The dog cut him off by jumping upon him and swallowing the good in one gulp. Before Shiro could comment on this, the dog sat on his chest and proceeded to gleefully lick his face.

“Ha! Ha! Ha!” Shiro exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around the fluffy dog. “Hey! That tickles! Yes, yes, I like you too!”

“Shiro!” Keith called out as the others came running into the hallway. “We heard you shout. You okay?”

The dog stopped her licking to look up at them. The other paladins froze as the dog climbed off of Shiro and tilted her head.

Shiro wondered if it was thinking “Do these guys have food?”

“Um…” Hunk asked as he pointed from behind Pidge. “Why is there a dog in here?”

“Dog?” Keith said as he pointed. “It looks more like a wolf to me?”

“Maybe it’s a dog-wolf hybrid?” Lance stated.

“Does it really matter what it is?” Pidge said with a huff. “What is it doing here?”

“No clue,” Shiro said as he sat next to the dog and gently began to pat her. “She seems healthy.” He ran a hand over her back. “Not thin, but fur is a bit matted.”

The dog whined at Shiro.

“Sorry, but it is,” Shiro said in amusement, and the dog answered by rubbing her head against Shiro’s chest.

“Well, someone has a new friend it seems,” Lance said in amusement and then he suddenly grinned. “Wait, does this mean we get to have a dog?!”

“What?! No way!” Hunk said as he shook his head. “Bad idea!”

“Why?” Shiro asked as he scratched the dog’s ear that seemed to make her ready to melt. “She seems friendly enough.”

“Because this has horror movie written all over it,” Hunk said as he counted on his fingers. “We see a carving of a dog, there’s a chamber full of broken droids and the only thing we’ve encountered is this being that just happens to look like a dog! For all we know, it’s some weird alien life form that will suck out our life force or something while we sleep.”

Keith frowned as he looked to the dog. “Hate to say it, but Hunk as a point. How do we know this dog is safe to take on the castle?”

Pidge scooted next to Shiro and quickly scanned it. “Seems fine from my scans, and we could ask Coran to do a proper one back at the castle.”

“At the very least,” Shiro said as the dog wagged her tail, “we can’t just leave her here. We don’t know how long she’s been here. It could have been for a few days for all we know. She won’t survive here by herself.”

“Yeah, how can we call ourselves Paladins of Voltron if we go ahead and abandon a poor innocent dog! She probably got abducted just like Kaltenecker was.” Lance declared. “It’s worth taking the risk.”

Hunk gave him a skeptic look. “You just want to keep the dog as a pet don’t you?”

“No, I want to keep her as a mascot!” Lance declared as his eyes gleamed with excitement. “She can be the White Paladin!”

“The White Paladin?” Keith said dryly in disbelief

“Yeah, and we can call her...Snow White! See, it’s perfect!”

The dog blinked her eyes in an almost a confused matter, but then gave a soft growl. Shiro laughed as he patted her head. “Alright, we won’t call you ‘Snow White’,” he stated and then shut his eyes to rack his brain. “How about...Yuki? That seems to suit you.”

The dog barked and wagged her tail pleased.

“Alright, ‘Yuki’ it is,” Shiro declared.

“Doesn’t ‘Yuki’ just mean snow?” Keith asked with a small smirk.

Shiro didn’t answer as a soft beeping was heard. Pidge grabbed for the crystal scanner and grinned.

“Hey, it says the crystals are nearby...about…” She ran ahead and stopped at a seal chamber door. “They’re behind here.”

Keith frowned as he stepped up and tried to push over the door, and gave a pout when it didn’t budge. “Okay, we’re not moving this by ourselves,” Keith stated. “Feels like I’m trying to move a boulder.”

“But there’s got to be a way to open it,” Hunk stated as he grasped his chin. “Is there a button or something to press?”

Shiro looked around and then pointed ahead. “There’s something written here,” he said and pointed.

Pidge narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms. “I bet it’s something kind of riddle or hint to open the door.”

The others gathered around Shiro, while the door decide to go and sniff the chamber door.  
“Can you translate it?” Shiro asked.

“Maybe,” Pidge said as she started to type. “But it’s going to take me a few minutes, and that’s not including how long it will take to figure out what-”

A rumble was heard from behind them and the ground shook slightly. The group jumped around. The chamber door was gone and lay in smashed pieces on the floor.

Yuki sat next to the pile of rubble proudly and gave a loud bark like she was showing off her work.

“Uh...what just happened?” Lance asked as he pointed.

“Did it just...fall apart?” Keith asked.

Hunk clapped his hands. “Okay, I vote we not look a gift horse in the mouth, go in, snag those crystals and get the heck out of this place!”

No one decided to argue and quickly went to gather the crystals. On the way out, Shiro was afraid he was going to have to convince Yuki to follow, but was glad to see she was already faithfully keeping up with him.

Shiro smiled and gave her a small pat on the head. He couldn’t explain how, but somehow he knew she was going to be a great addition to the team.


End file.
